1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saliva control devices and an integral hand-held vacuum pump apparatus for use in attaching one or more of the saliva control devices over a salivary duct so as to reduce or eliminate the flow and production of saliva. The saliva control devices and associated vacuum pump apparatus are particularly useful for a dental practitioner or oral surgeon (hereinafter practitioner) when performing a procedure within the oral cavity.
2. The Relevant Technology
When performing various procedures within the oral cavity, it is often desirable or necessary for the practitioner to slow or at least divert the flow of saliva produced by the salivary ducts. There are four principal salivary ducts within the oral cavity. The two parotid salivary ducts are located inside the mouth and near each ear. There are also two submandibular salivary ducts located on the floor of the mouth, near the base of the tongue. The vast majority of saliva produced enters a patient's mouth through these principal salivary ducts. A minor amount also enters through other auxiliary salivary ducts. Several devices and techniques have been employed in order to prevent saliva from interfering with a practitioner's work inside the oral cavity.
Rolls of cotton have been used in an attempt to prevent saliva produced by the principal salivary ducts from interfering with the work of a practitioner within the oral cavity. Cotton rolls are placed below the parotid salivary ducts and/or over the submandibular salivary ducts. As saliva is produced, it drains downward, and is absorbed by the cotton. One disadvantage of using cotton rolls is that they are rather large and can restrict the ability of the practitioner to work within the oral cavity because they take up considerable space. In addition, they can quickly become saturated, necessitating removal and replacement of the cotton during the procedure. It is often difficult to maintain the cotton roll in the position placed. Finally, cotton rolls can be uncomfortable for the patient.
Rubber dams have also been used for isolating an area of the mouth from saliva. Rubber dams are difficult to use as they must be assembled, which can take a significant amount of time. In addition, when using a rubber dam, the patient cannot completely close his or her mouth. This makes it difficult for the practitioner to check the patient's occlusion, and is generally uncomfortable for the patient.
Dental suction tubes have also been used to remove excess saliva produced by the salivary ducts. Generally, the suction tube is inserted periodically to remove excess saliva as it pools in the patient's mouth. This either requires an assistant to periodically insert the suction tube, or it requires interrupting the practitioner's work.
Systemic medications (e.g., scapolquinine and atropine) have been used to control the production of saliva. While useful in arresting saliva production, side effects include disorientation, amnesia, and lingering dry mouth. Furthermore, such medications typically require several minutes time after administration to begin working
Improved saliva control devices have been developed by one of the present inventors which can be easily employed by a practitioner with a minimum of discomfort to the patient. Such devices are disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/208,897, filed Aug. 22, 2005, previously incorporated by reference. Generally, these saliva control devices are attached over the salivary duct and act to minimize or prevent the production and/or flow of saliva. The saliva control devices remain in place during the course of the practitioner's work within the oral cavity and are easily removed once work is completed.
During attachment of some of the saliva control devices over a salivary duct, a vacuum is needed in order to facilitate attachment of the device over the salivary duct. As such, it would be an improvement in the art to provide a specially designed hand-held vacuum pump apparatus for use in attaching saliva control devices over a salivary duct.